Birth of a Godslayer
Birth of a Godslayer follows the events after Masamune Academy in which Reimus Grados had departed Federation Space for the outer rim and settled on Chernabog. Here, he had earned a name for himself as a crimelord and quickly he took over a good amount of the economy on the planet. His biggest namesake was the arena he established which held a series of gladiator matches between convicts, mercenaries, and the like. Plot The story follows Jack Kerras, Ramses, Lavernius Tucker, and Sergei as they work for Reimus to procure one of the Sacred Blades that the angel believes to be residing in the system. Along the way they are joined by several others to create a form of Seraph Unit for the man even if it is not as official as most. The group starts by investigating sites of Elemental power that Reimus has managed to locate and they begin with a rural location in Northern Chernabog. In this site they find a derelict G.F.E. installation that was centuries old and housed a strange power system. At the center of this was a clone of the Empress, BE Core Unit #010 who they were able to rescue. Aside from the hunt for the Sacred Blade the group has taken work for Reimus in regards to the affairs of Chernabog. Notably they helped stop a slaver crime ring in which women were being abducted then sold to the highest bidder. Reimus defended his colleseum by stating the slaves he obtains are convicts on deathrow, mercenaries, or otherwise about to die no less. He at least gives them a chance at earning their freedom once more by fighting. After pinpointing the location of the person responsible for this crime ring, Reimus sends in his newly appointed Seraph to handle the situation with deadly force. With the help of Sergei, they are able to break into the enemy base of operations and cut their way through. Though at first fighting to the death, they manage to gain the alliance of renowned mercenary Sasha the Blade here as well. Player Characters Specifically for characters that are controlled by players during the plot of Birth of a Godslayer, in order of appearance. Jack Kerras Coming Soon! Lavernius Tucker Coming Soon! Ramses Coming Soon! Sergei Coming Soon! 'Reimus' Seraph' Reimus' Seraph is a list of the people that come to work directly for the man (Excluding player characters). As most angels have a Seraph Unit at their disposal in a display of strength, so too, does Reimus. Reimus Grados A high ranking angel of the Grados family however he scorns this and sets to make his own fortune and fame. Constantly in the shadow of his relative Fortuna Grados he establishes himself in the outer rim to create an empire of his own. Here, he creates the ultimate lifeform Michael Grados from the combined DNA of Almia Faytel, Fortuna Grados, and Jasper. As an angel he stands out immensely due to the six massive wings on his backside denoting his use of six separate Elements though Light is his birth Element to which he is capable of becoming a True Form with. Hector Moscline An angel who falls under the lower tiers of the Moscline family. He was bought as a slave at a very young age to be a friend for Reimus as well as a personal servant. As time went on, his thoughts towards Reimus changed from hatred to friendship when the man offered to free him and let him be, saying that he never viewed him as a slave but as a comrade. He follows Reimus to the outer rim and helps him in his endeavors. He has four wings though in contrast to Reimus, his are tiny though this means nothing in terms of his Elemental output. His birth Element is Arcane. Azrael Deschain Working in the employ of Reimus, Azrael is in charge of Reimus's R&D and is also an excellent marksman. It was through Hector that he met Reimus and was quickly offered a job. Of the trio, he is the easiest to get along with and he can never turn down an idea or challenge. He was born with Holy but is nearly incapable of using the Element. BE Core Unit #010 A replicant of the Empress herself, this clone has demonstrated significant growth over a short period much like the individual she is a copy of. Though at first she had the mental capacity of an infant, she quickly has managed to develop into the same level as a well-versed adult in not only personality and mentality, but her Element of Life as well. She also is capable of displaying a small bit of non-Elemental power in the form of Telekinesis and Telepathy. Laruiz Nikaido A korovichian spy who was rescued by the group during a raid on one of the facilities. Quiet and secretive, she worked as a spy for the G.F.E. for a long time before leaving their ranks. Nimble and quick, she is infamous for suddenly appearing where an enemy was, sending them off to parts unknown. She claims that Arcane is her Element though she is capable of stopping time through a medium in the form of an ornate pocket watch. Sasha the Blade Infamous throughout the outer rim, Sasha has served as an honorable mercenary for decades. She is part aethra which lends itself to explain why she is capable of high level Elemental techniques. Air is her Element of birth though she is capable of wielding Status as well. Her background is somewhat mysterious however being an aethra, she has access to some very high-end technological weapons which surpass most modern technology by several degrees. She carries two rare weapons made of a mix of Ourocium and Damascus (A greatsword and a katana) that are essentially so valuable they cannot have a price. The greatsword especially has worth as it works through several layers of nanomachines to shift and adjust itself to the user's need. 'Blackblood Ring' The Blackblood Ring is a cartel that has dealt in many shady businesses for a long time. Currently the head of which is a kussinik crimelord though they have operations everywhere, notably in places like Chernabog. Griswold The kussinik leader of the Blackblood Ring and one of the most feared individuals in known space. Griswold played a hand during the Elemental war as a general against the Empress' assault on the kussinik homeworld. Ultimately, he lost to her and she obtained the treasure of his people, Dragnipur. Blaming himself, Griswold left and fell to the underworld where he quickly excelled in taking a dominant stance within. He founded the Blackblood Ring with Agares and Abalest and as an individual wields Fire as an Element. It is rumored he can True Form as well. Agares A powerful Darkness wielder who was encountered by the group during the final raid against the slavers. He is capable of using Darkness to many degrees and in horrifying fashions, such as raising and animating the dead. Not only this, but he is also capable of turning into his True Form in which he assumes the form of a hydra made completely of incorporeal Hellfire save its body. Fortunately, the group managed to kill him during his transforming and thus prevented him from being any more dangerous. He is one of the co-founders to the Blackblood Ring. Abalest Referred to as the 'God of Death' for his specialization in assassinating targets. Abalest wields several Elements though most notably is his combination of Light and Air to confuse and trick two of the most used senses. He is a half-keld and as such, was hated by humans and keld alike his entire life which led him to the outer rim's underworld. His calm nature combined with considerable skill in combat led to him quickly being sought out as an assassin though he took employ for Griswold and Agares when they sought to create the Blackblood Ring. 'Ino Aurian' An organization created to obtain and seal away dangerous weapons, individuals, and artifacts. The group is known for some extremist methods though ultimately they are looked upon in good faith as they are usually the only ones willing to dirty their hands should the need arise. They are often sent in to capture and restrain dangerous Elementalists and affix Orichalcum inhibitors to them to prevent them from using their Element anymore. In other cases they retrieve dangerous Elemental artifacts and weapons to destroy if possible or at the least, seal away. Tol Almsa Brother to the famous Signas Almsa and leader of the Ino Aurian. One of the most all around powerful individuals in known space and heralded for his mastery of the Holy Element. He is incapable of wielding Parity like his brother though, instead wielding just a single Element. He signed on with the G.F.E. about the same time his brother did though rather than take a position on the front lines, he took a more backseat role as a healer. As time went on, he displayed great mastery over Holy to the point that even some Hellfire wounds could be slightly repaired by him. He was then tested and after passing became the leader of a group dedicated to the PCL Plan (Preservation of Current Life). Madelyne Press A kussinik though in appearance she barely looks it save for her eyes. Known for dealing in subtlety and politics as opposed to warfare and weapons, she has a hand deep into the underworld of the outer rim. As such, she is often able to get tipped off about the location of individuals or objects that the Ino Aurian would then want to hunt down. Born with Physics though she is really only able to take advantage of the Spacial aspect for short range teleportation.